The present disclosure generally relates to a charger and a charging method for charging an energy storage device to be charged. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a charge control method for a controlled charging of at least one energy storage device to be charged and a charger for carrying out the charging method.
A charging method for charging an energy storage device to be charged may depend on the charging state of the energy storage device to be charged. It is thus possible to charge an energy storage device in dependence of an electrical parameter of the energy storage device to be charged, e.g. an electrical storage device parameter which may be measured during charging the energy storage device. The electrical parameter may be an energy storage device voltage measured at the connection terminals of the energy storage device, a charging current flowing into the energy storage device to be charged and an energy storage device temperature.
The energy storage device to be charged receives its charging power from a power supply arranged externally to the charger. An operation state of the external power supply may change during charging the energy storage device to be charged by means of the charger.